Fly and Be Free Outtake 1
by ohgeefantasy
Summary: Outtake for Fly and Be Free: Edward and Bella tell their friends some BIG news! Read and see, it's super cute and a lot of fun. Edward/Bella


Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.

A/N: This is for Iteachu4600 enjoy!

Fly and Be Free Outtake….

EPOV

We are over the moon about this baby. After the sonogram Bella relaxed and started acting like her usual self. I was panicking at first, thinking that she was going to be some crazy pregnant person but so far so good.

The sonogram went well and the baby looks fine according to the measurements, which eased my mind. The head trauma Bella suffered when she was attacked hasn't had an effect on the baby. I am so thankful that everything is going along as well as it has.

"Bella baby, we should probably tell our friends about the baby soon. You are going to start showing at some point, ya know?" I delicately said what was on my mind. I didn't want her to think I was calling her fat or anything like that.

"I know Edward…I was thinking about telling Alice and Rosalie at some point soon but I wanted to surprise them."

"Okay….so what do you have in mind sweetheart?"

"Not sure…" Bella says as she stuffs a huge bite of a chocolate cupcake into her pretty little mouth.

I walk up to her and lick the frosting that's sitting on her bottom lip. It was asking to be sucked off and licked clean.

"You want one baby?" Bella says all cute and innocent.

"Hell yes I want one, but only if it's in between your tits and I can lick you clean afterwards."

"You are awful…but cute!" She snickers.

BPOV

It was a long week in the making but Edward and I came up with a fun way to tell our friends.

We called Alice, Jazz, Rosalie and Emmett asking them to our house for dinner on Saturday. Every one was available which was great so Edward and I sat down to figure out our menu.

We planned the main course which I had never cooked before, but we were going to Pinterest a recipe for that. The side dishes were decided upon and the dessert was a piece of cake…literally. Now we just needed to call the florist for the centerpiece.

It is Friday evening and Edward got off work early so that we could go grocery shopping. We made a date out of it. He took me to a little Chinese place near the whole foods market. I had been craving all sorts of crazy things since I had been pregnant. I wanted to eat Chinese every day.

I usually wanted dinner for breakfast and breakfast for dinner most nights, and Edwards pancakes were still exciting for me. He started making boobs for him and penis' for me. Really? He was such a kid! I told him that once the baby was born the pancakes had to revert back to Rated-G. He was okay with that, so for the time being he was letting his creativity take him away.

We ordered Garlic Vegetables, Lemon Chicken, Beef and Broccoli and an order of Crab Rangoon for dinner. My eyes were bigger than my stomach. I had been so hungry lately, I think I was making up for all the times that I threw up after eating. I was doing better with the nausea after the doctor prescribed me some meds though.

"Baby…our friends are going to freak out when we tell them about the baby." Edward says in between bites of his food.

My smile is huge, "I know, but they'll be excited."

"Who do you think will freak the most?" He asks.

"Definitely Alice, but in a good way of course." I take a bite of my Crab Rangoon, licking the sweet and sour sauce that I dipped it in off of my hand.

"I wonder if she will be on Jazz to make her a mommy." He winks at me. "Not that she's hasn't been _on_ him, if you get my drift." He laughs out loud.

"Edward…you are a bad boy you know that. But it's true…I think they took things to a whole new level the minute Jazz took that body shot of her at Emmett's birthday party, the first night they met." I smirked at him.

We finished our dinner then read our fortune cookies.

Mine said: **You will be lucky in love **

I read mine out loud to Edward. He smiled nodding his head.

Edward's said: **A long awaited package will soon arrive**

"Wow." He said. "This is talking about the baby, I know it!" I just smiled and got out of the booth, taking his hand in mine.

"Let's go shop for our dinner party. Hey…do you think the whole foods market will have Fruity Pebbles?" I laugh. I had been craving them at night time.

Saturday the dinner prep went smoothly. I loved working side by side with Edward. We had Amos Lee music playing in the background.

Edward lightly touched me as he would walk by me as we worked. I was just putting our main dish in the oven while Edward cleaned the veggies for our side dishes. I had baked the dessert last night after we came home from our grocery store date night. Then Edward gave me a little sugar…if you know what I mean.

Our kitchen was so much fun to work in but it was even more fun to have sex on the center island when we were all done cooking. Tonight though, there was not enough time for any frisky business in the kitchen. Damn! We still had the table to set and the wine to chill. I wasn't drinking but if we didn't serve alcohol our friends would catch on before we broke the news to them.

I hoped someone would catch on during dinner. Edward and I wondered which one would clue in before we actually said the words…_we're pregnant_. My guess of course was Alice but Edward thought it would be Rosalie.

So we bet.

If I won, Edward had to feed me ice cream in bed while naked.

If Edward won, he gets to feed me ice cream in bed while naked.

I laughed so hard when he told me that. I guess it's a win win for me however it plays out tonight. Either way I get ice cream and I get to see my gorgeous man's delicious body at the same time. YES!

I set the table and put the vase of white _baby_ roses in the center of the table. They were arranged in the prettiest blue and pink swirled vase. I also put three candle sticks on either side of the vase. The plates were set and the silverware was in the proper place by the plates on the placemats. Each place setting had a wine and water glass.

When my part of the dinner was finished I headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Edward joined me as usual. This was another favorite part of being with Edward. He loved taking showers with me but it always took twice a long every time he got in. He insisted that he wash my hair and my body.

He was also obsessed with my stomach right now, he loved that it was just slightly protruding. No one would ever guess I was pregnant unless they saw me naked and the only person that would ever see me that way was Edward.

Our shower was finished so Edward wrapped me in a white fluffy towel. He dried off then wrapped the towel around his waist as he shaved.

I loved watching him in the mirror as he shaved. It was sexy. Yum.

I slipped into my white eyelet baby doll dress and slid my strappy flats on my feet. Edward painted my toes pink last night so my toes were cute for tonight. He would never let on that he actually loved painting them but he was very careful and asked if he could paint my finger nails as well. I declined. I hated my fingers nails painted…

Edward dressed in his faded blue jeans with a light blue button down shirt, rolling his sleeves up to just under his elbows.

"Hey Alice, Rose." I hugged them both as they walked in handing me a bottle of wine. Crap… I can't drink.

"Bella…you are glowing. You look fabulous." Alice complements me.

"You are too sweet Al." I hug her again.

"Ya, she looks awesome…sex can do that for you." Rosalie snickers.

"Hey man." Emmett bellowed to Edward and brought him in for a buddy hug.

"Yo Emmett." Edward pulled away after the show of brotherly affection. "Hey Jazz…how's it hangin' man?" Edward asked.

"It's hanging… how are ya?" Jazz smiles.

"Great…coulndn't be better…truly." Edward replies. "Glad you all could have dinner with us."

Once everyone was seated at the table, Edward and I went to the kitchen to plate the food. Each plate had a Cornish hen on a bed of wild rice, steamed _baby _carrots and _baby _zucchini dressed with a lemon caper sauce and buttered_ baby_ new potatoes with parsley.

After everyone was served, Edward and I took our seats at the table. Edward was at the head of the table with me to his left. Alice was next to me with Jasper at the other end of the table and Rosalie and Emmett sat to the right of Edward.

"The Cornish Hen is delicious Bella, everything is." Alice commented.

"Thanks Al… Edward was a huge help in the kitchen."

"Um what the fuck is a Cornish hen? I thought this was a baby chicken." Emmett asks.

Emmett, you ass. It's a Cornish Hen…not a baby chicken." Rosie rolls her eyes taking a sip of her white wine.

Everyone chuckles at his question and Edward and I look at one another quickly to see if anyone is catching on to our "baby" dinner. Our menu featured everything baby or miniature. We thought it was a cute idea.

"These baby zucchini are so cute Edward…" Jasper teased.

"Thanks Jazz, thought they were cute too." Edward teased back

"Well, I hope you made at least ten more of these baby chickens cause I'm a growing boy." Emmett patted his stomach looking at Edward.

Edward chuckled, "we have dessert so save room, Em." Edward popped a baby new potato into his mouth and winked at me.

I sat quietly eating and observing everyone at the table.

"So Bella." Rosie raised one eyebrow looking straight at me. "All this baby food is quite appetizing. You both put a lot of thought into it." She stared at me not looking away; the corner of her mouth was cocked into a half smile.

Alice looked back and forth at both Rosie and myself and then at Edward that had a huge toothy smile plastered on his beautiful face.

"Bella?…Isabella Swan!" Alice pushed her chair back, turning toward me.

I smiled…not saying anything. Edward took a hold of my hand then stood up.

"Everyone, you are our closest friends. Bella and I love you more than you will ever know. We gathered you all here tonight to tell you that you will soon be aunt's and uncle's. My beautiful Bella and I are going to be parents. We are pregnant." I stood up and Edward hugged me to him, leaning down to kiss me on my lips.

Alice squealed and jumped up and down, taking me away from Edward's embrace. She hugged and kissed me and told me how excited she was that she was going to be Auntie Ali. Rosalie stood and joined in with the hugs.

"I knew something was up." Rosalie smirked.

"Damn man…and I thought you were staging an intervention with my food. I felt like you were putting me on a diet with the baby portions on my plate." Rosie threw her napkin at him from across the table where we were hugging.

"I swear Emmett, you will not waste away." Rosie kidded.

Jazz stood raising his glass. Friends I'd like to make a toast.

Everyone raised their wine glasses; mine of course had sparkling white grape juice.

"I am so incredibly happy for the both of you. I know you both will make fabulous parents and give your baby the most wonderful life any child could ever ask for. To Bella and Edward…the parents to be."

We all clincked our glasses together sipping at our drinks.

"So does this mean we can order some pizza? Now that we know and all?" Emmett questioned.

"Seriously dude? You are turning into a fat ass. And I'm not rolling you down the aisle when we get married." Rosalie scolded.

"Oh, sorry babe." Emmett looked down at the floor.

Everyone laughed so hard that I literally ran to the bathroom before I peed in my pants.

"Time for dessert." Edward walked in with the platter of mini bite sized cupcakes. Half were frosted blue and the other half frosted pink.

"I'm eating only pink ones." Alice squeaked. "Because if I do, I know it will be a girl!"

"Hmm, I'm sure it doesn't work that way Al." Edward laughed. "I think it has to do with what position I made love to Bella in." He laughed.

"Let's not get into that Edward." I hit his arm….hard.

Everyone laughed as we finished our dessert, talking about the future and what the newest addition to our little family would bring.

Later that night Edward fed me ice cream while he was completely naked. Let's just say it wasn't vanilla!

**A/N: I will most likely do one more outtake of the birth of Charlie. I was asked if I would consider it and I don't want to disappoint my readers. I have a **_**Fly and Be Free**_** Facebook fan page that I have a video of a wing walker and pictures of the T-6 airplane. The T-6 is actually owned by my dad and my 25 year old son flys it. I may post more fun things pertaining to this story if I get enough of a following. **

*****I was also asked if I would consider a sequel to **_**Fly and Be Free**_**. At this point in time I am really excited to start my new story. I have hinted before that it is something very close to my heart. It will be emotional but it's something that I deal with everyday and have for the past 7 years. If you are interested in reading it then please follow me as an author so you don't miss out.**

**Thank you again for reading and loving my story. It was fun!**


End file.
